WFA: Supernatural World- Season One
by KiranTheRay
Summary: Follow Salem Erebus and Edward Mercury as they solve Supernatural Mysteries! Alternate Universe; I own Salem Erebus, theDarkRyder owns Edward Mercury.


**A/N: Hello guys and gals! Welcome to WFA: Supernatural World! This story will follow Exorcists, Magicians, and Supernatural Detectives Salem Erebus and Edward Mercury as they solve Supernatural Mysteries, whether it be Demons, Angels, Goblins, Elves, Nymphs, etc. Salem Erebus is my OC, while Edward Mercury is owned by theDarkRyder! Let's do this!**

 **Hikari, Yamaguchi, Japan**

A man is seen shuffling through the streets at night. He is slightly drunk and seems to be walking home. He notices a monk standing at the end of the road.

"Moshi moshi!" The man sarcastically greets. The monk begins to walk towards the man, silent. "Iikagen ni shiro (That's enough)" The man waves the monk off and tries to walk past him. The monk, however, looks up at the man, revealing a goblin. The man looks into the Goblin's eyes and the Goblin's neck begins to extend. It stretches higher and higher, the man looking him in the eyes the whole time. The Goblin's neck grows so long that the man falls to his back just to keep looking up. The second he lands, the Goblin attacks, biting his throat out and killing him instantly.

 _ **Mikoshi-nyūdō**_

The next morning, the police are looking at the body. They are trying to make a report, but they don't know how he could've died... rather what could have ripped his throat out so violently. Unfortunately for them, this isn't the first time this has happened. It's not even the first time this week. A woman is seen crying nearby while another comforts her.

"You see that?" An Englishman asks another man, both standing on the opposite side of the street. The Englishman is a Caucasian male with a muscular build. He has long black hair, black eyes, and a goatee. He is 6'1" and 230 lbs. He is wearing dark blue jeans, a white T-Shirt, a black trench coat, and black shoes.

"Aye." The other man, Irish, nods. The Irishman has pale skin and slim but very well defined body. He has messy black hair slicked back with a strand hanging down and a bushy beard that barely hangs off his face. He has dark blue eyes. He also has a detailed heart with several Celtic Shield Knots on it tattooed over his left pec with torn away skin over it, as well as a detailed tear tattoo across his back that looks like a demon trying to tear through and his spine and ribs are seen behind it. He is 6'3" and 210lbs. He is wearing dark blue jeans, black combat boots, a white tank top, and a black hoodie.

"Wanna go check out the little one?" The Englishman pulls out a cigarette, as does the Irishman. The Irishman nods and the two walk over to the crying woman. "Are you alright, ma'am?"

The woman looks up and thinks for a second. "My...brother" She points at the dead man, "he...died."

"I noticed. My name is Edward Mercury," The Englishman introduces himself, "this is Salem Erebus," Edward points at the Irishman, "we were hired to check out a possible supernatural crime."

"You...are them?" The other woman asks. "I am client. My name is Kairi Hojo. This Asuka Urai."

"Nice to meet you both." Salem nods, cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Can we get a little background on this?" Edward takes a puff from his cigarette.

"My dad was victim. Last week." Kairi informs in broken English. "Asuka's brother last night. Neck's bitten...out."

"I see..." Edward nods and looks at Salem. "Kairi, have you ever heard of Mikoshi-nyūdō?"

"The story?" Kairi cocks her head to the side.

"More than a story, lass." Salem looks at the ground.

"Mikoshi-nyūdō is a goblin which grows as it is stared at. It's goal is to grow tall enough to get lone travelers and civilians to fall to the ground so it can attack. They are the living example of a dick move." Edward explains.

"Dick...move?" Kairi looks at Edward in confusion.

"Don't worry about it. Salem and I will see if the Mikoshi-nyūdō is harassing this city" Edward informs before Salem hands her their card, which includes their numbers.

"Call us if anything comes up." Salem mutters before the two men walk off.

"Should we check out the body?" Edward mutters.

"You go. I'll keep watch." Salem informs. Edward sneaks past the officers and squats down by the body.

"His neck..." Edward looks at unique teeth marks by the bite. He pulls out a pocket knife and cuts the shirt open. The man's chest is covered in scratches. "It is." Edward mutters before using the pocket knife to cut off a bit of the wound. He than takes a deep breath. His shadow covers him as the police return. He sneaks out and gets back to Salem. "We have to find this bell end." Edward says as him and Salem begin to walk away.

 **Outside the city**

Edward and Salem look around to make sure no one is watching before making a small circle out of stones. They take a puff of their cigarettes, but don't let out the smoke. They throw the cigarettes into the circle and hold in the smoke for a whole minute. After the minute, they let out the smoke at the same time. The smoke is now black. The two smokes mix into a pure black smoke ball, which hovers over the circle.

"You got it?" Salem looks at Edward. Edward nods and puts the piece of the wound in the smoke ball. Some smoke begins to clear, showing the events of last night.

"Looks like we were right." Edward mutters. "Dirty little goblins, always the most fucking annoying."

 **Back In The City**

Edward Mercury and Salem Erebus walk through the streets as the sun begins to set. They find Kairi Hojo.

"Did...you find what looking for?" Kairi asks as they approach.

"Yes," Edward nods.

"Kairi, would you like to help us?" Salem puts his hands in his pockets.

"With what?"

"Kairi, have you ever heard of the word 'bait'?" Edward grins.

"Bait?" Kairi tilts her head to the side.

 **That Night**

Kairi Hojo is walking down the street by herself. Edward and Salem are hiding in the shadows, watching.

"How do you want to take care of this?" Edward whispers.

"We have to void it if we want it to stay gone." Salem whispers back. Edward nods before both notice a monk at the end of the road. Kairi slowly begins to walk towards him. When she reaches it, the monk reveals its face, the Mikoshi-nyūdō.

"Kairi! Keep your eyes down!" Edward yells as him and Salem run out of the shadows and towards the goblin.

"Infinite Soul Expansion..." Salem whispers before biting his finger tips, pulling out Soul Thread with his teeth. The Soul Thread is a special technique Salem created that lets him use his own soul as a thin, and sharp, thread. Usually used alongside the Infinite Soul Expansion so he doesn't pull his entire soul out, it is a risky technique as a single lethal shot to the string could do irreparable damage to Salem's soul. As Salem pulls out Soul Threads, Edward creates fire with his hands and makes a ring of fire around the goblin.

The Mikoshi-nyūdō tries to escape through flight, but Salem catches his foot with the Soul Thread and begins to trap him. Once the Mikoshi-nyūdō is trapped between the two traps, Salem and Edward pull out a piece of chalk.

They smirk before making a compass around the Goblin, writing N, S, E, and W. Afterwards, they write a V in the upper left corner, an O in the upper right corner, an I in the bottom left corner, and finally, a D in the bottom right corner, spelling out VOID.

Salem and Edward get on opposite sides. "Soul Closure." Salem mutters before the Soul Thread goes black and turns to dust.

"Te combt hu vrindx ma litrop tol hassirex." Edward mutters in the Language of Death as his hands are enveloped in black smoke. He waves his hands and the fire disappears.

The Language of Death is a language that can only be taught by The Reaper himself. It is a sign of how experienced Edward Mercury is, as Salem cannot speak it.

The goblin tries to flee again, but is now thrown by an invisible force back into the center.

Salem and Edward raise their hands and begin to recite a specific incantation in Latin, "Resurgemus coemeterium. Exhaurire daemonium hanc. Resurgemus coemeterium.(Rise cemetery. Drain this demon. Rise cemetery.)" They recite as the Void begins to open, a black portal forming under the goblin. The goblin now has a genuine look of fear as Edward and Salem focus intensely on controlling the Void. They continue to recite, "Resurgemus coemeterium. Exhaurire daemonium hanc. Resurgemus coemeterium."

The goblin is soon grabbed by black hands, tentacles, and hooks, before being pulled down into the portal. It tries to extend it's neck, but it's stretching is not quick enough to escape the godly power of the Void. After it has been completely absorbed into the Void, Edward and Salem slowly lower their hands and exhale, causing it to close. Left on the road is both the chalk drawings, as well as black ash where the black portal once was. They look over and see Kairi looking at them, shocked.

"You do that?" Kairi asks them, shocked and confused.

"We did." Salem nods.

"Do you have a bar? Doing that always makes me a bit parched." Edward smirks.

 **The Bar**

Edward and Salem are sat beside each other at the bar. Edward is drinking Vodka while Salem is drinking Guinness. They tap their glasses together before taking a big sip.

"Fucking goblins." Edward sighs.

"Always the most annoying" Salem chuckles. They feel like someone is watching them. They slowly turn their heads to see a man sitting in a booth in the corner of the bar.

He has incredibly pale skin and almost completely black eyes, minus blood red irises. He is wearing a black robe with the hood up. His body looks as if his skin was just put on his bones, no muscle. No one seems to notice him, minus Edward and Salem. He is looking directly at them. They take another sip from their drinks before walking over and sitting in the booth with him.

"What are you doing here..?" Edward mutters.

"Oh Edward..." He whispers with a smile, revealing hundreds of sharp teeth that shouldn't fit into his mouth, but do.

"Answer." Salem glares.

"Silas, you must remain..." He sticks out a freakishly long tongue and nearly licks Salem, "Calm... I just came to admire my handiwork. I am happy you still use something I helped create..." The man references the Void.

"I'll ask again..." Edward leans forward, "What are you doing here, Death..?"

"Lots of people are going to die." Death leans back and smirks. "I'm here to escort them to the afterlife."

"What's going to happen, Reaper?" Salem growls.

"Uh uh uh," Death wags his finger, "no spoilers..."

"Talk or-" Salem starts out.

"Or what, Silas?" Death glares now. "I don't care if you have been given good will from Erebus. Edward," Death glares at Edward now, "I don't care if you've been given good will from Loki. I'm Death. I'm the Grim Reaper." Death stands up and gets out of the booth. Someone walks through him, not seeing him whatsoever. "The Gods and Goddesses did this to punish me, but it's only made my eternal afterlife much more interesting. You mortals can't do anything to me. I can kill a god, what can you do?" Death gets in their faces before smirking, flashing his spear-like teeth. "Have a great night." Death mutters before he turns to black ash and vanishes.


End file.
